1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector used near the engine of a car is subjected to vibration, and shaking occurs between a male housing and a female housing in a direction approximately perpendicular to the direction in which the male and female housings fit together. There is a fear that the shaking causes a slight sliding-contact wear to be generated between terminal fittings inside both housings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,496 uses a seal of the connector to overcome the generation of the slight sliding-contact wear. More particularly, a rubber seal ring is mounted on the periphery of the female housing and closely contacts the inner periphery of the hood of the male housing when both housings have been fit together. U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,496 explains that the seal ring prevents shaking between the male and female housings in a direction perpendicular to the direction in which the housings are fit together. However, the above-described seal ring is made of rubber and is elastically deformable. Thus, the seal ring cannot prevent shaking.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Therefore it is an object of the invention to prevent male and female housings from shaking in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which the male housing and the female housing are fit together.